


Наваждение

by Ksobaka



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем грозит недосыпание?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наваждение

Не спать по несколько суток – не такая уж проблема, на самом деле. Единственный минус – саднящие, покрасневшие веки, а так все почти прекрасно. Кофе уже давно перестал производить должный эффект, зато неплохо помогает энергетик из корня какого-то чудесного растения, которым любезно поделился Скотти.  
Операция длится уже двадцать шесть часов, женщина на больничной койке периодически открывает глаза и тихо стонет от боли. Боунс устал, но ни за что не позволит себе в этом признаться. Он не устал, он будет работать, пока не убедится, что эта женщина с красивыми каштановыми волосами, разметавшимися по подушке, не уснет спокойным, долгожданным сном для того, чтобы проснуться завтра. Когда они оба выспятся, Боунс, может быть, пригласит ее на чашку кофе, а пока он должен сделать все, чтобы это свидание состоялось, чтобы эта женщина встала и прожила еще много лет.  
К середине ночи ее состояние приходит в относительную норму. Маккой внимательно изучает показатели датчиков, убеждается, что все в порядке, и, наконец, позволяет себе вздохнуть и устало потереть глаза. «Кристина, вколи ей немного мяты, чтобы не просыпалась до вечера», - велит он медсестре, которая улыбается так тепло и искренне, что Боунс отчетливо понимает: все было, конечно же, не зря.  
Он стаскивает со своих горячих ладоней прилипшие медицинские перчатки и с облегчением швыряет в урну. Спать хочется неимоверно, а еще больше – с кем-нибудь поговорить, просто так, о чем угодно.  
Едва он покидает операционную и сворачивает в сторону своей каюты, то обнаруживает, что рядом с ним идет Кирк. Разговор завязывается легко, непринужденно, и Боунс улыбается той улыбкой, которую Джим видит так редко. Она не насмешливая, а искренняя и открытая.  
\- Когда ты так улыбаешься, мне кажется, что это не ты вовсе, - Кирк улыбается ему в ответ.  
Они говорят о каких-то пустяках; Джим рассказывает о том, как он заставил Спока с ним сходить в бар и даже выпить.  
\- Ты бы видел его чертовы уши, когда к нам подошла одна блондиночка, - хохотал Кирк.  
Боунс кивает, но перед глазами все медленно расплывается. С каждой секундой, с каждым шагом чувства к нему возвращаются; поясницу пронзает острой болью, руки запоздало немеют, а в горле появляется незаметная до этого момента хрипотца. «Джим, мне нужно поспать. О, Джим, мне так нужно...»  
\- Я хочу остаться сегодня у тебя.  
Маккой пару раз моргает.  
\- Что, черт возьми?  
Кирк смотрит на него не менее удивленно:  
\- Говорю, провожу тебя до твоей комнаты. С тобой все в порядке, Боунс?  
«Кажется, нет, Джим, совсем не в порядке. Я слышу то, что не должен».  
На Кирке свободная черная футболка вместо форменной водолазки, волосы стоят кверху. Он то и дело почесывает двухдневную щетину, словно алкоголик в разводе. Боунс усмехается своим мыслям.  
\- Что? Не хочешь, чтобы я тебя провожал? – наигранно недовольным голосом спрашивает Джим.  
Они добираются до комнаты Маккоя через пару минут и застывают у порога. Боунсу невыносимо хочется предложить капитану зайти, может, даже остаться, но голос разума твердит, что это было бы неоправданно глупо. Джим находит выход из ситуации – он заваливается в комнату без всякого на то разрешения и плюхается в кресло, не включая света.  
Пока Боунс добирается до своей кровати, то успевает подумать о великом множестве вещей. Перед тем, как его глаза закрываются, появляется туманная мысль о том, что, если Джим начнет приставать к нему посреди ночи, то Боунс вряд ли найдет силы отказать.  
Солнце в комнату не пробивается, но Маккой щурится, когда просыпается. Ему уже давно хватает три-четыре часа сна в сутки, поэтому после шести часов он чувствует себя отдохнувшим и полностью здоровым.  
Следов пребывания Кирка не видно: кресло пустует, его обуви у порога нет. Боунс невольно вспоминает, как тот развалился в развязной позе, и как его ухмылку было видно даже в кромешной темноте.  
Дыхание почему-то перехватывает. Маккой поднимается с тяжелым вздохом и начинает одеваться.

Кирк стаскивает водолазку, оголяя одно плечо.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это.  
Боунс настороженно прищуривается.  
\- Еще раз, что?  
Кирк в ответ приподнимает левую бровь.  
\- Я говорю, укол, - Джим хлопает себя ладонью по плечу.  
Маккой пару раз моргает, затем облегченно выдыхает. Черт возьми, Джим, думает он, черт бы тебя побрал.  
Когда он четко выверенными движениями орудует со шприцом, Кирк смеется и говорит о том, что будет следить за тем, сколько часов спит его незаменимый доктор. С того дня капитан остается ночевать у Боунса каждый раз, за исключением тех случаев, когда находит очередную милую девушку. 

Когда Кирк роняет что-то подозрительно похожее на «Мы могли бы переспать», первое, о чем думает Боунс – это сон. Тебе надо больше спать, Леонард, больше спать.  
\- Ты не мог бы повторить? – просит Маккой, неуверенный в том, что он хочет услышать на самом деле.  
Кирк отвечает, не поворачиваясь:  
\- Мы могли бы пока поспать.  
Они почти бегут по коридору Энтерпрайз, Боунс держится немного позади, мучительно пытаясь найти оправдание своим мыслям. Джим о чем-то тем временем принимается рассказывать, изредка оборачиваясь, глядя на дока с улыбкой.  
Что за наваждение, думает Боунс, прекрати, Джим, хватит.  
\- Ты как, старик? – Джим резко останавливается, и Маккой едва успевает притормозить. – Выглядишь неважно.  
Он хватает Боунса за плечо, смотрит прямо в глаза своими невообразимо яркими глазами, недоверчиво прищуривается, и Боунсу ничего не остается, кроме как напустить на себя маску недовольства и скинуть руку.  
\- Все в порядке, просто задумался.  
Джим кивает, но очевидно, что он не верит этому оправданию.  
О, Джим, думает Боунс, черт бы тебя побрал. 

\- Делай, что угодно, Джим, - осторожно говорит Боунс, - но только не вздумай тут что-нибудь жрать.  
Кирк даже не смотрит в его сторону; он с интересом разглядывает пышные цветы, тычет пальцем в ярко-алый фрукт, отдаленно напоминающий гигантское яблоко.  
\- Выглядит аппетитно, - смеясь, говорит он, бросая на Боунса шалый взгляд.  
Боунс морщится, почти ощущая в воздухе запах ожидающих их в скором будущем проблем.  
Энтерпрайз подбирает их до наступления темноты, и Маккой про себя благодарит всех богов за то, что это случилось раньше, чем нерадивый капитан успел натворить глупостей на малоизведанной планете.  
После ужина Кирк ведет себя немного странно – не так странно, чтобы это бросалось в глаза, но достаточно, чтобы это не осталось незамеченным Маккоем. Джим смеется громче обычного, вглядывается в блестящее яблоко подозрительно пристально, задерживает взгляд на миловидной блондиночке, что смущенно пытается отвертеться от наглых вопросов капитана. Когда девушка, наконец, не выдерживает и вскакивает с места, Кирк, ухмыляясь, поворачивается к Боунсу.  
\- Ты сожрал тот фрукт, - утверждение, не вопрос.  
Маккой смотрит на улыбающегося Кирка, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не дать тому по шее.  
\- Со мной все отлично, Боунс, - неожиданно спокойным тоном мудрого старца произносит Кирк, - пошли, завтра рано вставать.  
Маккой не интересуется, с каких пор Джима вообще волнует ранний подъем, и молча идет следом. Кирк хрустит своим яблоком так громко, что этот звук, наверное, слышно на другой планете.  
До комнаты они дойти не успевают, Джиму словно сносит крышу. Он жадно накидывается, кусает, впиваясь в шею, и Боунс чертыхается, заодно благодаря небеса за то, что в коридоре их не застает ни один член экипажа. Он открывает дверь не сразу; вваливаются они шумно и с грохотом падают на пол.  
\- Эй, Боунс, - дыхание Джима чувствуется сзади на шее. – Боунс!  
Маккой с опозданием понимает, что капитан подмял его под себя и навалился сверху. Сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы перевернуться на спину.  
Черт бы побрал тот фрукт, думает Боунс, и тебя вместе с ним, Джим.  
Приоткрытая дверь и животный оскал Джима действуют остро, мгновенно, словно выстрел. Боунса как будто окатывает горячей волной, он с хрипом приподнимается, и Кирк подается навстречу, обхватывая лицо дока обеими ладонями. Они целуются недолго, потому что Джиму этого явно мало: он облизывается и медленно сползает ниже, к ногам.  
\- Черт, Джим, - сквозь зубы произносит Боунс, внезапно осознавая, что Кирк сидит на нем верхом, глядит пустыми, безумными глазами, явно намереваясь сделать то, о чем Боунс запрещал себе думать очень давно.  
\- Джим, не надо, - он неуверенно хватает его за плечо, но Кирк вырывается.  
Молния брюк звякает позорно громко, и Боунс прикрывает глаза от бессилия, от удовольствия, от всего сразу, что на него навалилось. Ежедневное, ежечасное наваждение становится правдой, сон, грязная фантазия превращаются в реальность, а Боунс не может сделать ничего, кроме как лежать и закатывать от наслаждения глаза. Щелкает еще одна молния, и спустя пару секунд комнату наполняет хриплый стон Кирка.  
О черт, Джим, о черт.

Неловкий момент – это когда ты выливаешь чашку кофе на свой белоснежный костюм. Неловкий момент - когда не можешь вспомнить имя девушки, с которой проснулся наутро. Да что вы знаете о неловкости, думает Боунс, обреченно глядя на Кирка. Он лежит на его кровати в полуспущенных штанах и медленно просыпается с идиотской улыбкой на лице. Боунс вздыхает. Сейчас ему предстоит один из самых сложных разговоров в его жизни.  
Кирк сонно моргает.  
\- Боунс? Почему ты так смотришь? Что-то случилось?  
На мгновение Маккою кажется, что лучший выход из ситуации – просто промолчать про ночной инцидент, но пресловутый голос разума этого сделать не дает.  
«Леонард, это тупик, - проносится в голове, - что ты ему собираешься сказать? Доброе утро, Джим, ты, кажется, не помнишь, но вчера ты у меня отсосал, так что ли?»  
Маккой вздыхает.  
Лицо Кирка незабываемо на протяжении всего рассказа. Когда Маккой заканчивает, то Джим улыбается и чешет в затылке.  
\- Я надеялся, что впервые все случится более романтично, - он с видом победителя откидывается на подушки.  
Боунс чувствует, как потеют от напряжения ладони. Что за наваждение, Джим. Он следит за каждым движением капитана, наблюдает, как уголки его губ приподнимаются в наглой ухмылке. Боунс ловит себя на мысли, что невыносимо, до красных кругов перед глазами хочет прикоснуться. Хочет в этот раз навалиться сверху и прижать Кирка к чему-то более мягкому, чем холодный пол.  
\- Знаешь, Боунс, - посреди звенящей тишины комнаты произносит Джим, кажется, рефлекторно разводя в сторону колени, - кажется, ты мне кое-что должен.  
Боунс кивает и двигается в сторону постели. Он должен убедиться, что этот Джим настоящий, не очередная галлюцинация или наваждение.  
Джим оттягивает кромку своих брюк и облизывает нижнюю губу, и почему-то в этот момент сомнения Боунса окончательно развеиваются.


End file.
